


你的父亲的秘密身份

by shawtheash



Category: Creed II
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 08:11:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17301017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shawtheash/pseuds/shawtheash
Summary: Warnings: Viktor/Ivan, mob Ivan





	你的父亲的秘密身份

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Viktor/Ivan, mob Ivan

伊凡第一次听到这种建议时，他的第一反应就是动手，但对方开的价实在是太漂亮了，他的拳头捏紧了又放松，最终还是没有挥出去。

“我知道你缺钱，也知道你有个儿子要照顾。”陌生男人推来三张钞票，“三千卢布，怎么样？只是口一次，如果你愿意给操，我还能付你更多。”

伊凡抬起眼睛，阴沉地瞪着他。男人耸了耸肩：“你知道干这行的都拿不到这个价吧？说真的，只要是你，大家会舍得付这个钱的。你好歹是个卫冕冠军。哪怕是曾经的。”

最后半句话戳到了伊凡的痛处，他下意识地起身，把高脚凳拖出一声刺耳的响声，这让男人稍微僵硬了一些，但伊凡又坐了回去。

男人重新镇定下来，低声问道：“怎么，不同意？”他收回那三张纸币，“那……”

伊凡猛地按住了他的手。俄罗斯拳坛曾经的骄傲抬起头，把那三千卢布抽出来，塞进了自己的口袋里。“你想在哪做？”他生硬地问道。

做这种生意来钱很快。这不是伊凡的本意，仅剩的尊严本想让他做一两次就收手，但下一个顾客找上来时，他又犹豫着没法下定决心。维克托病了，维克托要上学，杂七杂八的生活费，维克托又被车撞了。没出什么大事，只是断了几根骨头，而另一个小孩死了。伊凡赶到医院时，维克托满脸是血，他后来才知道那不是维克托自己的血，但他当时被吓得大脑一片空白。

维克托在医院里躺了一个星期，伊凡白天工作，下班后去医院看望儿子，然后去夜店干一份新活儿。他见了更多的客人，来者不拒，底线一路下跌。起初别人只是买个新鲜，和亵渎过去的国民偶像的快感，等多巴胺消失后，他们就会意识到伊凡的口活真的很糟糕。伊凡为此下了苦功，他在家里用胡萝卜把自己捅到干呕，那根胡萝卜最后还进了他的肚子。

后来伊凡放弃了一些东西，他说不上来具体是什么，但他知道自己心里有什么东西碎了，不见了。“加钱，”他对客人说，“你就可以射在我嘴里。”起先是嘴里，然后是脸上，后来就是胸前，他的胸肌不错，也有客人喜欢让他乳交，叫他自己挤压两块丰厚的胸肉，直到把乳沟里的阴茎磨蹭得射出来。再之后就是身上的任何地方。最后所有人都知道了伊凡的定价，只要你付的钱够多，你就能操他的屁股。两根阴茎一起插进去也没问题，身强力壮的拳手经得起折腾，更何况他心甘情愿。最后的最后，只要甩下一张面值一万的卢布，你就能尿在里面。总有人有这种癖好，不是吗？一万卢布也许有些贵了，但那是伊凡的名气钱，毕竟不是所有人都能操上一个前拳王的。噢，现在可以了。

哪怕是一个真正的秘密都不会毫不透风，更何况现在所有人都知道了。只要你想掺一脚，你就能掺一脚，大家都知道能在哪里找到伊凡，花多少钱就能让这个大块头像只小白兔一样温顺地跪下来，把你还没洗过的阴茎吞进嘴里。或者屁股里，随你喜欢。

所有人都知道了，维克托呢？伊凡的儿子呢？

伊凡在准备搬家。没有人知道，他也不打算告诉任何人。也许是另一个城市，甚至是另一个国家。他已经攒了一些钱，他想他足以给维克托一个新生活了。但一些出手阔绰的老客找上门来，抱怨这几天在哪里都找不到伊凡。

“我有点忙。”伊凡不太自然地推脱道。他只开了一线门缝，不想放客人进自己的家门，那毕竟是他和维克托的地方。

“你还能忙些什么呢？还有人找你打拳吗？”有人嗤笑道，“别那么没趣，德拉戈，出来玩玩，或者让我们进去也成。你知道我们从来不会缺你的费用。”

维克托上了一所不错的学校，只是离家有点儿远，他已经住宿大半年了。伊凡最后还是开了门。这没什么大不了的，不管是在床垫发霉的破旅馆还是在家里，都没什么差别。所以他整理了自己的客厅，让客人在地毯上操他。他没有硬，有人嫌他没趣，他就使劲地撸自己，与其说是为了唤起快感，不如说是想把自己的老二整根搓掉。不过他还是勉强勃起了，那人一巴掌拍在他的屁股上，笑骂他是婊子。伊凡浑身一僵，抑制住打人的冲动，臀肉也随之夹紧，夹得那个正插在里面的人呻吟了一声。他的屁股上又挨了一巴掌。

“放松点，白皮婊子，”伊凡分不清这是谁的声音，他的后穴里的老二又往里捅了几分，让他闷哼出声，“你快把我夹断了。”

有人用湿漉漉的龟头拍打他的脸，掐着他的两颊，略嫌粗鲁地把阴茎插进他的嘴里。他无意识地含住，温顺地吮吸。伊凡甚至记不清来了几个人，不过他们留下了四万卢布。他太累了，无心清点这是不是他们该付的数目，只是大略地把钞票理齐，赤身裸体地站起来，溢出的精液顺着他的腿根流下来。他没去费心穿裤子，他现在没必要穿裤子。然后他回过头，看到维克托的房门开了一条缝，维克托在里面看着他。

这毫不夸张——那一刻，伊凡的血是冷的。

维克托今天放假。伊凡没有给他打电话，他就默认父亲很忙，独自坐大巴回家。他没机会知会伊凡自己回来了，伊凡前脚刚到家，那些人后脚就叩响了门。维克托起初还以为是找麻烦的，正要开门揍人，就看到父亲像是放弃了什么似的，敞开家门让那些人进来。

然后伊凡就开始脱衣服。维克托没能反应过来，他看到自己的父亲跪到地上，解开身前的男人的裤链，掏出一根尚还疲软的阴茎，一边撸一边用嘴唇试探了两下，就含进了嘴里。

维克托觉得自己有那么一瞬间被抽干了，他的身体僵直，灵魂浮了出来，在空中冷眼旁观。他在门缝后面观看这场荒诞的性事，无法看向父亲，也无法移开视线。这一切陌生极了，他眼前的父亲陌生极了。这和他记忆中的父亲截然不同。他的父亲会管教他、斥责他、给他做早饭，但绝不会在他面前脱得精光、给男人口交、扒开自己的屁股等别人操进来。

这不对。这不可能发生。这不可能存在。

所有人都离开后，不可能存在的伊凡转过身，撞上了维克托的视线。在那一刹那，他们都没有感到时间的流动。时间停止了，把他俩变作永恒的雕像。他们眼睁睁地对视着，伊凡的表情逐渐地哀伤了起来。

维克托推开了门。他往前迈了两步，步子缓慢而迟疑，伊凡微微眯起了眼睛，不知是在怕维克托朝自己冲过来，还是维克托不敢再靠近自己。

“我……”伊凡艰涩地开口，努力地组织语言，“这不是我的本意。”

他的解释很模糊，维克托下意识地摇了摇头，发现颤抖的声音不受控制地涌出自己的喉咙：“这才是真正的原因吗？这才是妈妈离开的原因吗？”

维克托以为伊凡会发怒，但他高大的父亲好像突然苍老了不少。他终于记得胡乱地穿上裤子，像是无法保持平衡般摔坐在沙发上。伊凡把凌乱的头发捋到脑后，然后把脸埋进手里，用力地搓了搓。

“不是。”他抬起头，重复道，“不是。听着，维克托，我……”

“为什么？”连维克托自己都没意识到自己的声音这么哑，“为什么要这样做？”

“我们过段时间就搬家，”伊凡答非所问地说，避开了维克托的目光，“先搬到你的学校附近——”

“爸爸，”维克托低吼道，他的拳头垂在身侧，因为激烈翻滚的情绪颤抖着，“为什么？！”

伊凡不做声了。他低着头，好像铁了心不想回答维克托。维克托看向窗外，却看到百叶窗被关上了，路灯的光隐隐约约地从窗缝间透进来。他的眼圈发烫，恶狠狠地咬了一口自己的拳头，强迫自己把呜咽咽回肚里。他不喜欢哭。伊凡不喜欢他哭。

“因为这样来钱快，好吗？没人再想找我打拳了。练拳也是。我就快交不上水电费了，我尝试着给你妈妈打电话，但她换手机号了。”伊凡轻声说道，没了所有脾气，他听起来疲惫不堪。“然后有人来找我。三千卢布，只要我肯吸他的老二。后来就有人出更多钱，买我做其他事。就是这样。”

维克托走近了，他的阴影笼罩在伊凡身上，伊凡竟不敢抬头看儿子的表情。他张着嘴，喉咙像是干涸了，苍白而艰难地说道：“我知道我让你失望了……”

“我听到过谣言，但我没信，并且把所有人都揍了一顿。”维克托说道，声音怪异地平静，“他们说，只要钱到位了，任何人都可以。”

伊凡没有反驳。维克托不想听到更多，但他还是逼问道：“任何人？”

“差不多吧。”

维克托没声音了。伊凡等了一会儿，终于抬起头，看到儿子居高临下地看着自己，眼圈发红，嘴唇颤抖。

“那我呢？”维克托半俯下身，鼻尖几乎贴到了伊凡的鼻尖，几近嘶吼着问道，“父亲，我呢？！”

伊凡被重重地推倒在沙发上。他没有反抗，就像接待自己的客人那样，他温驯地接纳了维克托的怒火。他刚被操过，后穴柔软又潮湿，里面的精液还没流干净，维克托用手指撑开那处入口时，被含在里面的白浊争先恐后地淌过他的指尖。伊凡不需要润滑，也不需要温柔的对待，所以维克托直接操了进去。

维克托操人就像他打拳，拳拳到肉，带着愤怒和一股子狠劲，把对手逼得密不透风。伊凡不得不抓着沙发靠背，弓着脊背承受维克托的撞击。他没有勃起，维克托没意识到，或说他不在意这一点。维克托也很疼，这比起做爱更像是在泄愤。在他的四肢百骸里激荡的不是快感，而是他心中的父亲崩塌时的震颤，让他一阵又一阵地起鸡皮疙瘩。他掐着父亲的腰，那里仍然肌肉紧实，却带着之前的人留下的指痕。伊凡的臀肉上也留着巴掌印，这里的皮肤从不见光，白亮亮地衬着鲜红的印子，叫维克托气得眼前发黑。

他终于从背后抱紧父亲，让自己温热的胸膛隔着一层上衣和伊凡冰凉的脊背相贴。维克托报复般射了进去，伊凡挣扎了一下，又迅速瘫软下来。

“不要再做这种事了。”维克托的额头抵着伊凡的后脑，哑着声音喃喃道，灼热的呼吸喷吐在伊凡的后颈上，“我已经可以打工了，我来补贴家用，你不要再做这种事了。我们搬家，然后重新开始。”

伊凡颤抖地呼出一口气，他目光涣散地抬起头，不知道在看哪里。他的孩子像山一样压在他的背上。

END


End file.
